brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss
Domain History Abyss, now known as (specter), comes from five forums: Ssbros.net/Nintendopolis.net (his original home forum, (specter) was promoted to a global mod on Nintendopolis, but unfortunately it occurred right before the site shut down. That was his first time ever being modded, so it sucks (specter) couldn't get to try it), NintendoPals.net (profile), Brawl FriendCodes (profile), All is Brawl (profile), and FriendCodes '(profile). (specter) is known as MarioZeldaFan (aka MZF/MLF) by Nintendopolis, and Abyss by NintendoPals, BFC, AiB, and FriendCodes. (specter) joined Domain because his friend Isaac/IDK from NintendoPals.net kept talking about him owning people on the site, so (specter) decided to join since it was another forum, and his other three forums weren't active enough for him. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Information *'Mains: Lucario *'Secondaries': None. *'Former, dropped mains': Link, Meta-Knight, Marth, Zero Suit Samus, Mario, Fox, Samus, Toon Link, Wolf, Ike. *'Favorite competitive stages': Battlefield, Final Destination, Smashville, PictoChat *'Favorite banned stages': Shadow Moses Island. *'Counter-picks': Battlefield *'Skill level (''based on own opinion + collected opinions from other Brawlers): 5/10: Intermediate. Needs to work on reaction time, DI, DAC, learn more characters, learn match-ups, predict opponents, learn various other advanced techniques, and master his mains. * '''Real life tournaments attended: 0 *'Online forum tournaments attended': Lots *'Online forum tournaments won': 2 (NintendoPals 5th Official VIP SSBB Tournament), (NintendoPals Valentines Day Bash Tag Team Brawl Tournament Couples-themed). *'Online forum tournaments lost': Just about every one I've ever attended. *'Online forum tournaments placed': 1 (BFC Best of Ike Tournament #1 (4th Place)). *'Wi-Fi connection': It used to be very good, but for unknown reasons it recently became garbage. *'Respectful Brawler'?: Yes, definitely, but not toward myself (I put myself down a lot or get upset inside) *'Modest Brawler?': Yes. *'Johnner?': Sometimes. *'Competitive Brawler?': Not anymore. I decided to stop playing it for that purpose due to me being too lazy to improve :\ *'For-fun Brawler?': Yes. Gaming History Sega Genesis: First console (specter) got when he was eight years old. Some games he had for it where Anamaniacs, Tom and Jerry, Road Rash II, Sonic III, etc. He doesn't have it anymore cause his mom threw it out due to it sitting idle collecting dust. Nintendo 64: '''This was a great system. (specter) got this console when he was nine years old. Games he had were Super Smash Bros., Paper Mario, Mario Kart 64, Super Mario 64, etc. This was a nostalgic system to (specter). He still has his N64 today. It's seven years old. (specter) has fifteen games for this system. '''Game Boy Advance: (specter) got this system when he was ten or eleven. (specter) kept losing his cases of GBA games at restaurants. He lost a lot of his GBA games due to irresponsibility. He then lost approximately twenty games at a train station in December 2008. Nintendo Game Cube: (specter) got this system for his twelfth birthday. First three games he got on it was SSBM, Luigi's Mansion, and Pikmin. (specter) later sold his GCN in order to obtain his Nintendo Wii. He played Super Smash Bros. Melee the most. (specter) has a total of thirty-two games for this system. Nintendo DS: (specter) got a DS at age tweleve for Christmas. He had games like Super MArio 64 DS, Mario Kart DS, Nintendogs, New! Super Mario Bros., etc,. He lost his Nintendo DS along with all ten DS games and approximately twenty GBA games at a train station in December 2008. Nintendo Wii: The latest console (specter) owns. He has eleven games on the Wii, Brawl being the only one he ever plays. Category:Brawlers